Donald Nash
|gender = Male|birth date = December 9, 1935|birth place = New York City, New York|death date = June 2, 2016 (aged 81)|death place = Green Haven Prison Facility, Beekman, New York|job = Electricist Handyman Cab driver Construction worker Parking lot attendant Errand boy|pathology = Hitman Mass Murderer Unclassified killer Professional Criminal Robber Forger Assailant Burglar|mo = Shooting; varied|victims = 6+ killed 1 assaulted|time = 1951 - 1982|charges = Prom prison contraband in the first degree Conspiracy in the second degree 4 counts of murder in the second degree|sentence = 100 years of prison|capture = April 19, 1982|status = Deceased}} Donald Nash (born Donald Bowers) was a professional criminal and Hitman responsible for the infamous CBS murders. In mid-December 1982, he was hired by Irwin Margolies, a fraudster, to murder two of his former employees, one of them was going to testify against him at a federal court trial. Background Donald Bowers was born on December 9, 1935 in Manhattan's West Side. The youngest of nine children, his father died of diabetes when he was sixteen years old, while his mother was a drunk. He dropped from school and began working as an errand boy and parking lot attendant. In 1951, he was picked up for burglary and put on probation. In 1952, he was again convicted of assault and robbery, spending eighteen months at the New York State Prison in Elmira, before being released on parole. Because of his criminal attitude, his relatives, whom had long since been connected with the International Longshoremen's Union, insisted that he adopted his mother's maiden name. So he became known as Donald Nash. In the years that followed, Nash worked as a construction worker, cabdriver and engaged in several others menial jobs, although never giving up with his tendencies to delinquency. He was arrested at least nine times for various offenses, such as burglary, forgery, grand larceny and petty larceny. In 1982, just before being hired as a hitman, he was arrested for driving a cloned cab and condemned to twenty days at the Manhattan Correctional Center. However, he pleaded to be given a hiatus of several months before beginning to serve his sentence, in order to be able to take care of his common-law wife and her daughter, who was pregnant at the time. Murders, Arrest and Prison Life In December 1982, Nash was contacted by Henry Oestericher, through a building superintendent named Alberto Torres, for a job as a hired muscle. Oestericher was himself acting on behalf of his client, Irwin Margolies, a jewelry manufacturer and fraudster whom, at the time, was suspected by the FBI of defrauding a factoring firm of several millions of dollars. Irwin Margolies was afraid his former comptroller, a woman named Margaret Barbera, was going to testify against him along with her chinese co-worker and lover, Jenny Soo Chin. When he personally met with Nash, he was persuaded to go all the way, and requested to have them both killed in exchange for 16.000$, 8.000$ per victim. Nash began tailing Barbera and Chin, eventually killing the latter first when the opportunity showed up. He presumably shot her once in the head and disposed of the body (which was never found), then parked her car in West Side Manhattan, all this with the help of an unidentified accomplice. Next day he showed Margolies a photo of the deceased Chin in order to prove his fullfillment. By the time the car of Jenny Soo Chin was discovered, with evident signs of foul play inside it, Margaret Barbera suddenly decided to accept testifying against Margolies in exchange for protection from his wrath. Nash had to hurry up and have his job done. So he began relentlessy tracking Barbera's moves and eventually decided to kill her inside a Hudson River parking lot pier. He waited for her, shot her, then proceeded loading her corpse onto a van he had just bought from his nephew. Just as he was doing this, three CBS employees on their way home from work stumbled upon the scene. Nash lost his cool, killing them all. He subsequently dropped Barbera's body inside a Lower Manhattan halley. Police and the FBI joined forces together and were able to identify Nash through the license plate of his vehicle, the number of which he had accidentally wrote and scratched on the application for the parking lot pier subscription. While attempting to flee New York State, he was caught in Kentucky and arrested because his van was erroneously listed as a stolen vehicle. A search through his van and home in Keansburg, New Jersey, uncovered enough evidence to convict him of the murders. He was sentenced to 100 years of prison, while Margolies was condemned to 50 for ordering the killings. While residing at Auburn Correctional Facility, Nash killed a fellow inmate for unclear motivations. He died in 2016 at the age of 81. Modus Operandi Nash killed all his victims with a yet unspecified suppressed .22 semiautomatic gun. He would usually try to conceal his victims corpses after the killings, although in the case of Margaret Barbera and the three CBS employees he couldn't as he completely lost control over the situation. He attacked a fellow inmate with a piece of wood imbedded with razors while in prison. Known Victims * 1952, New York City, New York: **An unnamed homosexual men whom tryed to pick him up *January 5, 1982, Ridgewood, Queens, New York City, New York: **Jenny Soo Chin, 46 *April 12, 1982, Pier 92, Midtown, Manhattan, New York City, New York: **Margaret Barbera, 37 **Leo Kuranuki, 54 **Robert Schulze, 58 **Edward Benford, 55 *October 17, 1994, Auburn Correctional Facility, Auburn, New York: **Roy Tucker, 46 *Inside a secret room in his Keansburg home was found a still unidentified blood sample. On Criminal Minds He is very similar to Colin Bramwell from "Final Shot", a hitman and mass murderer whom was hired by another criminal to execute a witness that might have convicted him. Sources * The CBS Murders: the Trial of Donald Nash | Dengrove * Monsters Among Us: Irwin Margolies hired hitman Donald Nash to get rid of 2 witnesses to his fraud scheme * Killer Serving 100 Years Is Held in Death of Inmate - The New York Times * CBS EMPLOYEE VICTIMS; Edward M. Benford - The New York Times